highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Beluga Furcas
Beluga Furcas is Sairaorg's Knight from the House of Furcas, a family that tames horses and one of the remaining families of the 72 Pillars. Appearance In his first official appearance, he had the appearance of an armored Knight whilst riding upon Altobrau who was emitting blue-white flames. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Personality Beluga is fiercely loyal to Sairaorg. Like Yuuto Kiba and Karlamine, he also follows the pride and honor of a Knight. History Not much is known about Beluga's history, other than at some point before the series he joined Sairaorg's peerage. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Beluga fought against Yuuto at their masters' Rating Game in Volume 10 under Dice Figure Rules. While he was able to fight on par with Yuuto, he eventually lost after Yuuto reveals his new Balance Breaker of Blade Blacksmith. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 21, Beluga joined with the rest of Sairaorg's peerage and traveled to the coastal waters of Japan to support D×D's army who're fighting against Qlippoth's. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume DX.4, he along with the rest of the Sairaorg's peerage arrived at the floating city of Agreas for their match against Cao Cao's team and exchanged glares in the arena. During the match, he faced off against Perseus and after a brief clash, he was forced back by Perseus's Sacred Gear ability which he managed to dodge. Powers & Abilities Expert Spearman: He also wields two lances when riding Altobrau in battle. He carries one of these spears in his hand while keeping the other stored in Altobrau's mane as a spare. Replication: '''Beluga has also shown to have the ability to many duplicates of several of himself and his horse which copy same presence and enhance speed as the real Beruka. '''Horse Tamer: As a member of the Furcas clan, Beluga has the ability to tame horses. He tamed and rides a Pale Horse named Altobrau (アルトブラウ Arutoburau). *'Pale Horse' ( ): A horse that lives in the deepest part of the Underworld, Cocytus. It is a horse that is said to be difficult to ride and it will kick and kill any of those it doesn't like, including its master. Enhanced Speed: As a Knight, Beluga possesses enhanced speed and mobility, while riding on Altobrau, Beruka moves at an incredibly high speeds. Flight: Being a Devil, Beluga can use his wings to fly. Equipment Spears: Beluga's weapon of choice during battle. Trivia *In demonology, Furcas is a Knight of Hell who rules 20 legions of demons. He teaches Philosophy, Astronomy, Rhetoric, Logic, Chiromancy, and Pyromancy. The fact the Beruka is Sairaorg's Knight and the fact that he rides and tames horses is also a nod to the demon's appearance. *The name of Beluga's horse, Altobrau, means "highly wild" as "Alto" means "high" in Italian and "Brau" in German can mean "wild". This would be referring to its highly wild nature of being a nearly untameable horse. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Sairaorg Bael's Peerage Category:Knight Category:72 Pillars Category:DxD